An elongated warning lamp is commonly used in police cars, ambulances and law enforcement vehicles of road administration, which mainly can be taken as a warning. Currently, the elongated warning lamp used in vehicles is generally mounted on the outside of the roof of vehicles, comprising an upper and a lower aluminum cover, light shades, lights, a control circuit board and so on. The elongated warning lamp is equipped with switches externally, which can be connected to the power of the cigar lighter in the vehicle with the switch power cord so as to enable lights to work to emit light, which can play a warning.
Affected by structures of its components, it is very inconvenient in assembling and installing the existing elongated warning lamp, while wasting a lot of manpower. Furthermore, it has a low reliability of assembly. And there are some security risks, which are not good for traffic safety.